Man has for many years been attempting to find easier ways to hunt. When hunting your first objective is to find your quarry. Men, of course, have used several different methods to attempt to find his quarry. Some hunter actually studying the habits of the animals so that they can guess where the quarry would be. Other wonder around hoping they will come across the game. The easiest way to find one's quarry however is to attract the quarry. This can be done by setting out different scents. Theses scents could be relate to mating, territory and food.
The applicant has tried different deer attractants on the market over 30 years of deer hunting. He has found that the only way for the attractants to be effective is to have large quantities of the attractant around. This, of course, is very, very expensive.
The most common scent to attract animals is urine. Present think is to attract an animal one uses that animal's urine. The applicant wondered if urine from other animals like humans would also attract animals. The applicant realized that the most cost effective urine he could come by is human urine. Thus, he decided to try human urine as a base. He made several tests to using male, female and female during menstruation human urine mixed with doe urine, doe urine in estrous, and buck urine, both natural and synthetic. In these tests the applicant found that human male urine mixed with synthetic dominant buck urine was the best combination.
Making further tests he found that a combination of 14 to 15 ounces of human male urine with one or two ounces of synthetic dominant buck urine was the most effective at attracting male deer. Thus, one of the objectives of this invention is to find a scent that effectively attracts deer and other animals, however, is inexpensive. Since the cost of obtaining human urine is almost free, the hunter can use a great deal more of the scenting material to attract the deer. This makes the system much more cost effective.
The applicant objective is to create an attractant that uses human urine with animal urine, either natural or synthetic to enable hunters to put out large quantities of attractant which intensifies the odor at a very low cost and dramatically increase the hunter's chances for success.